Final Cross
by DarkMegaMan 55
Summary: Guy and Cody have to work with Zero and end up realizing his life is harder than Cody's. Be preparred for early deaths betrayles and dy x Guy Zero x Iris
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi everyone. This story may be a series. I'm not sure but anyways enjoy the story. Also, this maybe at times similar to Tokyo vacation but in no way did I copy his story. Another thing is if you're wondering why Zero's so sad go to Zero Iris happy Family. I know my writing style is weak at times but just please try to bear with it. Reviews are appreciated.

It was 4: Am and Strider was the first one awake. He had important news for everyone. As quietly as possible Strider went to Ryu's room. He was about to use his laptop but Zero was awake and walking around. This struck Strider as odd. Zero usually was the last one awake. Out of curiosity, the A rank Ninja followed the A (or S) rank Hunter. Zero went to the balcony and sat on a chair looking down at New York. He pulled out 2 folded pieces of paper from his hoodie pocket. Before he unfolded them he cried...

But when he looked at them he sniffled and his tears went away. He smiled looking at them. Zero put them back in his pocket. Zero then went to the door and put his hood on. He wrote a note. "Went shopping, I'll be back. Tell Jill, Tron, Chris, Cody or Peter to give Zeke his meds when he wakes up. Make sure he takes them when he's drinking or eating. Give Zeke something to wash it down. Give him a shower. Thanks. From Zero." He put the note on the door and went out. But then he came back in and went to his room. He forgot Zeke was still awake. "Zeke, daddy has to go out OK?" Zeke nodded and hugged Zero. "Bye-Bye Daddy." Zero kissed Zeke on the head. He tucked Zeke in, stroking his hair.

10 minutes later he left for the stores. Meanwhile Strider was on Chris's laptop looking at trips for 1 month. "Hmm maybe somewhere in Europe." Then he found one. He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

When Zero got back everyone was awake and eating breakfast. They were all talking about a trip. Zeke was at Zero's side holding his hand. Felicia noticed Zero's confused face. "Zero, guess were we're going?!" "Back home?" Felicia shook her head. "Britain!" Zero's heart dropped. "Wha..." "England, to be exact." Zero let go of Zeke's hand and went to the main room and cried. Zeke asked Dante why his father was crying. "Probably he's excited." Dante said putting Zeke on his shoulders. "Where is your father anyway?" "In the living room on the couch." Dante went there and playfully tackled Zero. Zeke joined in. Zero pushed him off and yelled "I'm not in the FUCKING MOOD!" Zero stormed into the lounge room where X and Alia were kissing and cuddling. Zero seen them. "Hey lover birds keep it down." "What's wrong with you Zero?" Alia asked. "The trip! I swear you people don't give a crap about me. "Oh Zero's depressed so let's go plan a trip in England." I bet that's what you guys said." "Zero why are you trying to bring us down? What's the trip have to do with your being depressed?" "You know damn WELL why it makes me more depressed. It just brought me pain by making me think of something that I forgot about. It reopened a really painful wound." Zero screamed.

Alias and X thought of someone in Zero's life who was British... "Zero... You mean Iri-" "Don't say her name." "Iris." X said. Zero stood still. "Why.. Why did you have to say that. The one person in my life who loved me." "Zero all you did was have sex with her." "We had 6 kids. They weren't mistakes." "She only wanted your penis." X said. Zero snapped. "X LOOK AT YOU AND ALIA. AT LEAST ME AND IRIS DIDN'T HAVE SEX EVERY NIGHT! WE ACTUALLY HUGGED EACH OTHER INSTEAD. ONLY WHEN WE REALLY WERE LOVING EACH OTHER DID WE HAVE SEX. THAT WAS VERY RARE BECAUSE IT'S CALLED PERSONAL SPACE. LIKE RIGHT NOW! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS BUT NOW YOU PISSED ME OFF!" He screamed. X then realized what he said was wrong. "Zero.. I'm sorry." "Shut the hell up! You don't know how much she meant to me." Zero exclaimed. Zero went to his room and tried to calm down.

He lied down on his bed. Everyone was worried about him. He swore at his son, punched Dante in the stomach and almost lost his best friend. It wasn't like Zero to do that. He would never hurt anybody that's close to him. "God, help me." Zero whispered. Skylar his dog, came to his side. He pet her gently. "At least you make me feel like I can take care of my family." Iris's spirit came down to earth. "Zero.." Zero heard her British accent. "Iris?" Zero asked. "Zero you have two choices. Japan or England. Go to them and apologize, my sensitive lover. I'll join you on earth soon." Her spirit went away. Zero went to the living room with Skylar. She's a blue nose Pit bull with white on her back. She's 5 years old. There he gathered around with the rest of the heroes. "Zero!" Everyone crowded him. Zeke was with Skylar on a couch. "Everyone give him room." Peter said. The blonde felt nervous. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I just miss my girl and kids. They meant the world to me. Can we vote on where to go.. Please? And if I sound selfish I'm sorry. You can go without me."

Zero looked sad and depressed. "You guys can continue. I just wanted to apologize. I'm the most unpopular one over here." (Its true. Zero is very high tier but yet no one uses the poor character. This is were the humor comes in.) "Daddy." Zeke said running in his dear father's arms. Everyone was doing there own thing when Zero started rocking Zeke back and forth. He talked Japanese to him. He was actually singing Kaze Yo Tuzate, Roll's theme from Mvc 1 and TvC all stars. (Zeke's only 4 so grammar here will be weird.) "Mommy singed that song to me and my big Brudders and Sisters to make us fall asleep. She died that night. I miss her voice. I miss my mommy. Why did she talk funny?" Zeke asked. Zero's heart warmed. "She's British. Her soothing voice made me calm down after work." Zero said. Zeke looked at Zero's face and reached for it. He was too little to reach. "Daddy?" "Yes, my son?" "Am I special to you? Am I close to your heart? Do you love me? Because lately you're not paying attention to me. You don't play catch with me anymore. You don't pack my lunches like you used to. You don't watch cartoons with me. You don't lie down with me and Skylar. You don't pet my hair at night. I missed when you would read to me at bedtime. Daddy your changing." Zeke said, crying. Zero felt terrible. "I'm sorry I've been acting cold towards you Zeke. I really do love you. I've just been going through problems." "Daddy...Are you taking pills again? I can help you." "No Zeke. I haven't been taking my antidepressants. It just feels wrong having to really on them. That's why I've been snapping at people lately." Zero said. Deadpool flipped over the couch and made Zeke jump.

(Yes he can break the 4th wall.) "Why doesn't the person who's writing just revive Iris?" Deadpool asked. Zero looked at him. "Are you OK Deadpool? Were not in a story." "Never mind." "Deadpool left them alone. Zero carried the sleeping 4 year old with him. He bumped into Ryu. "Sorry." Zero said getting up quickly. He went to his room and tucked his son into bed, kissing him on the forehead, saying "Good night Z." He pet his son's long brown hair. Then he went to go get Skylar when he heard someone crying. He went upstairs and noticed that it was coming from his room. Again Deadpool popped out at Zero.

"Hey Blondie. How's the kids?" Zero responded by back handing Deadpool. "I'll take that as bad." Deadpool said, rubbing his cheek. "Yes bad. Help me find who's crying." When they got to the source they opened a door and seen Jill crying tears of joy. She and Chris were getting it on. "Chriiiis." Zero shut the door. "Hey 'Pool?" "Yeah midget?" Zero back handed Deadpool. "Don't call me midget. Where's Cody and Guy?" "With Hagar." "I wanna say hi to them."

Meanwhile Cody and Guy were cuddling with each other. "I love you Cody." "Guy, you're the girl in this relationship." Cody kissed Guy on the head and rubbed his stomach. "Cody..." "Shhh Guy. Go to sleep OK?" "Cody.." Guy closed his eyes and put his head on Cody's shoulder. "Good night lover." "Night, Guy." Guy fell asleep with the fan blowing his brown hair into Cody's face. "Sheesh he fights too hard." Cody put Guy's head on his pillow and rubbed his back. "Stay sleeping." He yawned and went out the door, shutting it. But Cody went back in to shut off Guy's light and kiss him on the cheek. (Isn't he sweet?)


End file.
